A Mission To Remember
by realperson909
Summary: The team goes on a mission to inspect a haunted mansion. Lucy is trying to figure out what about this place bothers her so much. Can a certain ice mage help her?


**Hey everyone! This is my first fic on this website so please be kind! Of course I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! Anyways I hope you enjoy the story!**

A Mission to Remember...

"Oi! Natsu, wait up!" Lucy called out to her pink headed teammate. He was a good number of yards ahead of her, Gray, and Erza. Happy floated high up above Natsu with the same enthusiasm as their energetic nakama.

"Sheesh, what are we gonna do with that idiot?" Gray asked nonchalantly with his arms folded over his chest.

They were all headed on a mission to help a woman who had reported that ghosts were living in her house.

Lucy, being short on cash as usual, was quick to accept the mission. They quickly assembled the team and headed out. They had been walking for hours to reach the outskirts of Magnolia were the supposedly haunted house rested.

"Natsu! Hold on!" Erza called him before hurrying up to catch up to him, which left Gray and Lucy by themselves.

Lucy looked up to catch a glimpse of Gray. He had his usual calm and suave presence about him.

"Ne, Gray? Are you excited for the mission?" Lucy asked him while piercing his eyes with her soft brown ones.

"Eh," The raven haired boy turned his head to face Lucy. "Mm. Of course. We are gonna beat the crap outta these 'ghosts'," He said in a fierce tone.

Before Lucy could respond, they were at the threshold of what looked to be a miniature mansion. It was tall and gloomy dark shades covered the outer walls. Lucy felt chills run up her spine. The feeling of being near this house felt somewhat nostalgic for the blonde mage.

Natsu started pounding on the door. They were greeted by a old woman who looked nearly as ancient as the house did. She gave them a glimpse and gestured them to come in.

"Welcome, please come in." She lead them to the living room and gestured to them to take a seat at the couch.

"I have sent out a request because I fear my house is haunted." She said with a grave voice. "Please, stay the night and determine if this is true."

"No problem Granny!" Natsu said with an excited voice. Erza and Gray nodded enthusiastically. Lucy tried to smile cheerfully, wondering what the night would bring.

...

"Here are your rooms." The woman led them upstairs. The house was spacious enough for everyone to have their own room. "And the bathroom is right down the hallway." Se pointed to the door at the end of the long corridor covered with depressingly dark wallpaper.

"This whole house gives me the creeps." Lucy said in a hushed tone. Her eyes clouded with worry.

"Ehh, stop being such a crybaby Luce." Natsu hoffed and headed to the first door closest to him.

Erza settled on the room right next to his without giving it much thought. That left the two rooms at the end of the hallway. Gray took the one closest to the bathroom and that left Lucy with the room in between him and Erza. She let out a sigh, wishing she wouldn't have to spend the night alone in some creepy room, but she needed the money.

She opened the door and plopped down on her bed. Something was weird about this place. Maybe it was the gloomy decor, or the weird paintings everywhere, but something bothered her. Then it hit her. It vaguely reminded her of her old house and life. She thought back to those days and she remembered the loneliness she had felt. The memories slowly came trickling in and the feelings of being so alone. She buried her head into her pillow while trying to forget those feelings.

...

Night quickly came, and Lucy started getting ready to go to bed. She heard a soft knock on the door and rushed over to open it. Her eyes widened surprised to see Gray standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Lucy. In case there is anything you need I am just a door over, okay?" He said in a comforting voice. He leaned in and said with a softer voice, "I noticed you seem a bit worried about these ghosts but don't worry. You have me... and Erza and Natsu." He said with a nervous tone but offered her a feeble smile. His eyes searching for hers as if to detect any of the unpleasant feelings she was keeping bottled up at the moment.

Lucy blushed a little. It felt like Gray was worried about her..? She sighed sadly. Her eyes cast down towards the ground. Gray felt pained to see his nakama in this state. As soon as Lucy realized he detected her despair she covered it with a bright smile.

"You don't need to worry about me Gray! I am feeling great!"

Gray stared at her for a long time with disbelief shadowing his eyes. Lucy sweat dropped while trying to keep the false smile up.

"Well… If you really think you are okay.." Gray reluctantly looked down and scratched his head.

Lucy gave him a soft smile. He was so stoic most the time yet in these moments she couldn't help but notice his walls coming down a little bit.

"Thanks Gray" She gave him one last smile and they wished each other goodnight.

...

Lucy shot up from her bed in a panic. It was around midnight or so and she had been dreaming about her old life. She quickly got out of the bed and walked out her door to the bathroom.

She turned on the sink and splashed cold water all over her face. As she dried herself with a towel she heard a sudden screech. Terrified, Lucy dashed out of the bathroom and into the pitch black hallway. She felt around clumsily, looking for a doorknob. As soon as she found one she turned it and ran into the room. With much urgency she dove under the sheets of the bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

...

Gray's eyes fluttered open. He had thought he heard noises. He slowly sat up to look around. He was shocked to find Lucy huddled up in a ball by his side. So many thoughts crossed his mind. Was he still dreaming? What was Lucy doing in his bed? What was going on? Is she asleep? His heart skipped a beat when he heard an obscure sound come from her mouth. He held his breath as to make sure she didn't awaken. After a few moments he calmed down when he realized she was asleep. He slowly let his eyes take in the sight of Lucy. She looked so beautiful. Gray reached out to wake her but stopped himself. She looked so peaceful and serene. The raven haired mage slowly lifted his hand and touched the tip of her nose lightly. He had never experienced such a peaceful side of Lucy.

The Ice Mage couldn't help but savor this moment. He slowly lay back down and stared at Lucy. He touched her soft hair and twirled it between his fingers. He felt the weight of his eyelids slowly take over. He knew he would pay for it in the morning but he could not bring himself to wake Lucy up. Somehow in the mists of falling asleep his hands found hers and he held them tightly.

***Authors Note***

**Hello everyone~ This is my first time writing a story so please be kind! I really love Fairy Tail and Gray and Lucy and my favorite couple! If you have any suggestions please feel free to share them ^^ I had originally planned this to be a one shot but if i get enough feedback I might do another one! Tell me if its too cheezy or anything! I want to try to portray the characters really true to themselves so I would love the constructive feedback**


End file.
